


Return

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange waits for Levi's return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this fic, I planned on it ending like this. However, it got away from me and got sad really quickly. Here is the way I originally intended it to end.

Normally she’d have gone on the expedition, but after injuring her shoulder, she had to stay behind. Erwin insisted it was not the place for her. Stay here, work on some research, keep things going. Dull. There was hardly anyone else there. She kept herself busy in other ways. She cleaned Levi’s room once a week, but never her own. Cleaning his just seemed so easy. She never went through his things, just surface cleaning. Of course, all his stuff was put where it was supposed to. That’s also while cleaning his room was easy. She knew he was working hard, so she kind of felt guilty, even though this was what was best.

                The guilt was with her all the time. She felt that if something went wrong, it would be her fault because she wasn’t there. Especially to Levi. He was running this expedition and didn’t like that she wasn’t there with him. Not even thinking about her feelings about him, they work well together. They can predict each other’s moves and know how to help. At least Mikasa was there. They’re a 2 person titan killing machine. As long as he came back ok, she’d be ok.

                When she heard the squad was returning, she was cautiously happy. She refused to let herself celebrate until she saw him riding in with her own eyes. Nothing anyone could tell her would convince her otherwise. But when she finally saw him, a weight lifted off of her shoulders. All this time, the waiting, the worrying was over. As he took care of his horse, Hange informed Erwin that Levi would out of commission for a while, so do not disturb. Levi found his way into Hange’s arms and didn’t leave them all night.

                The warm late afternoon sun broke through the curtains that a cat had pushed open. Hange stirred, moving closer to Levi. Being separated for four months took its toll on both of them, but neither one expected their reunion to be this intense. Hugs, tears, laughter, and lots of kissing. On the cheek, on the lips, moving down the neck, and continuing. Fortunately for them, everyone else was gone. They all went into town earlier when the expedition returned. Hange and Levi never left his room once he returned.

                As he lie there, he noticed the lack of dust. Normally this wouldn’t be such an odd thing in his room, but he had been gone. “It’s like I never left.”

                “I cleaned it,” she replied, knowing what he meant. “It gave me something easy to do while I recovered. Kept me busy. Came in once a week and dusted, wiped things down, cleaned the windows, (napped in your bed), remade your bed so you wouldn’t notice. When I heard you were on your way back, I washed the bedding so it’d be clean and fresh for you when you got here.”

                “Well we messed that up,” he said with a slight chuckle. An actual smile was on his face. A small one, but a smile nonetheless.

                “I can wash them again. Gives me something to do.”

 


End file.
